


Escape Plan

by ryukoishida



Series: Sunlight Frenzy. Endless Tales. [8]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narsus blinks, as if he’s surprised by the fact that Daryun is easily agreeing to his plan, and then, “Wait, what you mean is that you’re going to help me find a fake girlfriend, right?”</p><p>Daryun glances at him with an amused glint in his golden eyes, his thin brows arching upward in a way that spells trouble for Narsus. “Even better; I’m going to be your fake girlfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love modern AU more than anything. I don’t even know anymore. This is a really silly and cliché set up; I’m so, so sorry.
> 
> Prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

‘This is stupid,’ Daryun wants to tell his best friend, who’s looking at him with such a triumphant grin that it’s taking a lot of the dark-haired man’s effort not to pop Narsus’ happy bubble of delusion.

 

Dailam Corporation is one of the largest export companies in the city, and being the only son and heir to such a powerful family has its pros and cons. Currently, they’re dealing with one of the biggest cons Narsus has ever have to face in his twenty-one years of life, and that is: Narsus’ father, sickly and bedridden, has deemed it his duty to find his son a suitable wife, to help him “settle down with a nice family”, and most importantly, to give him a grandson to ensure that the company will continue to have a male successor for the next generation.

 

And in order to achieve all that, his father has set up matchmaking meetings with countless of families that are at least as influential as their own. Narsus, who sees these meet-ups as nothing but frivolous and harmless dates that always come to a standstill and end with giving a polite kiss on the cheek in the evening, continues to be amused by the fact that his father just refuses to give up.

 

It’s suffice to say at this point that Narsus and his father’s relationship is at best indifferently civil, and at worst as disastrous as a ship being tossed against coastal rocks in a storm.

 

Perhaps, the director of Dailam Corp. is finally done playing around, because this time, the old man has somehow managed to organize a banquet and invite their guest of honor: the exquisite second daughter Eleanor of Maryam Tech., who’s rumored to be as beautiful as she is a kind soul.

 

Even Narsus has to admit that his father has one-upped him for once. Crossing Maryam Tech. is not a wise choice in their company’s position – financial or otherwise – and besides, Narsus has heard from reliable sources (one of the advantages of being the son of such a prominent establishment is how easy to get information as long as you paid the adequate amount) that Eleanor is seeing someone from Pars Media – a man by the name of Hirmiz.

 

That poor girl, Narsus has mused, she probably doesn’t want this either.

 

Narsus is one of the smartest – if not the top – students in his year in Ecbatana University, and yet sometimes, even Daryun is scandalized by how outrageous some of his ideas turn out to be.

 

So outrageous that, in fact, it might actually work in his favor.

 

Daryun gives him a significant look, and then a weary sigh escapes from his mouth and his hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Daryun comments, and when Narsus begins to open his mouth, he continues, the corner of his lips curling up just a little, “Of course I’m in.”

 

Narsus blinks, as if he’s surprised by the fact that Daryun is easily agreeing to his plan, and then, “Wait, what you mean is that you’re going to help me find a fake girlfriend, right?”

 

Daryun glances at him with an amused glint in his golden eyes, his thin brows arching upward in a way that spells trouble for Narsus. “Even better; _I’m_ going to be your fake girlfriend.”

 

“And you say my plan is stupid,” Narsus mumbles with a frown, though he hasn’t outright rejected Daryun’s scheme yet, which is always a good sign.

 

“Think of it this way: If you’re batting for the other team – which, need I remind you that you sort of already are – then your father can’t force you to marry a woman, right?”

 

Narsus stares at him for a second before shaking his head with a smile, as if he’s the cutest yet daftest golden retriever puppy. If anything, Daryun is more of a full-grown German Shepard with his rippling muscles and well-built frame from his participation in the university judo and archery teams.

 

 

“Have you met my old man?” Narsus starts, the lightness in his voice steadily dripping with bitterness, and though the smile that remains on his lips is still present, it doesn’t touch his eyes, and that doesn’t escape Daryun’s observation. “As if he’d let a little thing like my sexual orientation stop him.”

 

“We won’t know until we try though,” Daryun points out.

 

“And you’re willing to sacrifice your reputation for little, ol’ me? Condolences to those single and sincere admirers of yours, then.” The blond places his hand over his heart in a mocking gesture, his mouth curving into a grin and the previous coldness in his eyes has melted into a warmer shade of violet.

 

“You better watch that smart mouth of yours,” Daryun warns.   
“One of these days, I might just leave you to deal with your dear father’s matchmaking schemes on your own.”

 

“You wouldn’t be that cruel, would you?” Without any warning, Narsus flings himself into Daryun’s chest, and out of quick reflex the dark-haired man catches him and wraps his arms securely around the slighter man’s waist to steady them both.

 

“What the fuck?” Daryun mutters, a turf of blond locks tickling his lips as he speaks. His slender frame shudders when Daryun’s voice softens to call his name. “Narsus?”

 

“You’re a good friend, Daryun.” His words are mostly muffled, but he senses Narsus’ embrace tightens around him before letting go. “Thank you.”


End file.
